Te souvienstu de mon métier ?
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Quand Seishirô et Kurogane s'affrontent pour la vie d'un homme...... OS KuroxFye Petits spoils mais spoils quand même


J'sais pas c'que vous en pensez, mais j'le sens pas cet endroit….

Mokona, tu sais où on est ? demanda Shaolan.

Mokona ne sait pas, mais Mokona sent l'énergie d'une plume de Sakura. Elle est très proche.

Les membres du groupe scrutèrent les alentours, tous leurs sens en éveil. Il est vrai que l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient tombés n'était guère accueillant. Derrière eux, une plaine désertique, jonchée par d'énormes rochers et devant eux une grotte, noire comme la nuit, à droite de laquelle se trouvait une forêt humide aux arbres épais et menaçants.

Eh la boule de poils ! J'ose espérer qu'il ne faut pas rentrer là-dedans ! dit Kurogane en désignant la grotte.

C'est de là que vient l'énergie, répondit Mokona.

Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? pensa le ninja.

Eh merde ! dit-il à voix haute en faisant valser un caillou d'un coup de pied.

Kuro-chan ne doit pas dire de gros mots devant la princesse ! s'exclama Mokona.

Toi, tais-toi ! rétorqua Kurogane. Bon, si déjà on doit rentrer là-dedans, autant y aller tout de suite. Shaolan ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait préoccupé et observait les alentours, sourcils froncés.

Il y a quelqu'un ici, dit-il soudain.

Bravo Shaolan ! Je vois que tu fais des progrès ! dit une voix.

Tous levèrent brusquement la tête vers le haut de la grotte.

Seishirô !!

C'est ainsi que l'on se retrouve Shaolan… dit celui-ci.

Fye se rapprocha discrètement de Sakura pour la protéger si besoin est et Kurogane serra la main sur la poignée de son sabre. Personne n'avait oublié que Seishirô avait toujours en sa possession l'une des plumes de Sakura. Shaolan réfléchit rapidement . il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir s'il devait combattre Seishirô pour récupérer la plume. Mais pourquoi était-il là si ce n'est pour la lui rendre ? Shaolan ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur ses chances de reprendre la plume mais il décida que le mieux à faire était de commencer par lui demander gentiment.

Seishirô… commença-t-il en s'avançant. La plume….

L'ancien maître d'armes de Shaolan partit d'un grand rire.

Vraiment Shaolan… Tu crois que je suis ici pour ça ? Je ne te pensais pas si naïf. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te rendre cette plume. Si tu veux la reprendre, il te faudra me battre. Non, reprit-il, si je suis ici, c'est pour tout autre chose, dit-il enlevant les yeux sur le groupe.

Il les fixa tous, un par un et s'arrêta longuement sur Fye. Trop longuement, au goût de Kurogane qui sentit sa main serrer plus fort son arme. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Son regard revint enfin sur Shaolan. Il choisit consciencieusement ses mots et son visage prit une expression amusée.

Te souviens-tu de mon métier Shaolan ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux, une expression de peur passa sur son visage.

C'est quoi son métier ? demanda Kurogane devant lui.

Mais Shaolan avait perdu la parole.

Il n'est tout de même pas revenu pour…

Shaolan ! cria Kurogane en le tirant de ses pensées. Réponds-moi !

Puisqu'il en est incapable, laisse-moi te répondre à sa place, dit Seishirô. Je suis chasseur de vampires.

Le sang de Kurogane ne fit qu'un tour. Il dégaina son arme et demanda :

Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, ironisa Seishirô, mais il y a un vampire à tuer en ce monde. C'est pour cela que je suis là.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, son regard s'était tourné vers Fye. Tous avaient à présent compris l'horreur de la situation. Seishirô voulait tuer Fye. Il ne quitterait pas ce monde avant de l'avoir fait. Par réflexe, le groupe se resserra autour de lui. Mais Fye ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Lui qui voulait mourir, voilà que l'occasion rêvée se présentait. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser faire. Repoussant doucement ses amis et sous le regard médusé de Kurogane, il s'avança et leva la tête vers Seishirô.

C'est moi que tu voulais, me voilà, dit-il.

Seishirô eut un sourire glacial.

C'est presque trop facile, dit-il en descendant de son rocher.

Il dégaina et s'avança vers Fye, résigné, lorsque soudain, Kurogane, très calme, se plaça devant Fye.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le magicien entre ses dents.

Je te sauve la vie, baka ! répondit Kurogane.

Tu n'as pas encore compris que je ne veux pas ? Tu n'as pas compris que je voulais mourir ? Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie une fois ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je veux pouvoir décider seul de mon destin !! Tu n'as pas à intervenir !! cria Fye, perdant son sang-froid.

J'ai bien compris que tu voulais mourir, rétorqua Kurogane, nullement impressionné. Je ne décide pas pour toi. Je décide pour moi. Tu as décidé de mourir, soit. Mais moi, j'ai décidé que je me battrais pour t'en empêcher !

Pourquoi ? demanda Fye, son regard planté dans celui de Kurogane.

Le ninja ne répondit pas, mais fit un signe de tête à Shaolan et Sakura pour qu'ils retiennent le magicien, dans le cas où celui-ci serait tenté de se jeter entre les deux combattants. Fye voulut se débattre, mais il comprit vite que cela ne servirait à rien. Shaolan et Sakura le retenaient bien.

Kurogane ! cria-t-il. Ne fais pas ça !

Le ninja se retourna et ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de Fye le troubla profondément. C'était de la peur, et non la colère à laquelle il s'attendait. Fye avait peur. Il était même terrorisé. Mais pour quelle raison ? Il en vint une à l'esprit de Kurogane qu'il repoussa rapidement.

Concentre-toi sur le combat, se dit-il. Tu te poseras ce genre de questions après. Fye… Tu dois gagner ce combat pour lui !

Ces pensées le galvanisèrent et il se tourna à nouveau vers Seishirô, qui avait suivit toute la scène, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me demande Kurogane, dit-il ironiquement, quelles peuvent bien être tes motivations pour t'acharner ainsi à sauver un homme qui veut mourir…

T'occupe pas de mes motivations et amène-toi, rétorqua Kurogane. J'ai une furieuse envie de te mettre la pâtée.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas toi que je voulais tuer à la base ?

Peu importe ! Si tu veux le tuer, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

Seishirô eut un petit rire, secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas. Les deux adversaires se firent face un long moment quand Seishirô déclara :

Au moins, cette fois, personne ne nous interrompra…

C'est marrant, dit Kurogane, je pensais exactement à la même chose…

Le premier coup partit mais Seishirô le para. S'ensuivit une série d'attaques esquivées tout aussi facilement que la première.

Franchement, Kurogane, je te pensais capable de mieux que cela, lança Seishirô.

Attends, t'as pas tout vu !

Toi non plus !

La suite fut si rapide que même Kurogane ne se rendit pas compte de ce qui se passait. Seishirô lui avait prit le poignet et l'avait projeté contre l'un des murs extérieurs de la grotte avec une force incroyable. Ignorant la douleur, le ninja se releva quelques secondes plus tard en grimaçant :

Va falloir faire mieux que ça pour me démolir mon gars !

Le combat reprit, plus acharné que jamais. Les deux adversaires redoublaient d'agilité, de forces et de parades, chacun espérant pouvoir venir à bout de son adversaire. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Seishirô d'essayer de déstabiliser Kurogane.

Tu sais que s'il n'était pas un vampire, je ne l'aurais jamais poursuivit pour le tuer ?

Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais il n'était pas un vampire à la base. Il en est DEVENU un.

Je n'ai que faire de ce qu'il était à la base. C'est ce qu'il est maintenant qui m'intéresse.

Kurogane vit les yeux de Seishirô luire d'une lueur malveillante tandis qu'il reculait.

ATTENTION ! hurlèrent Fye et Shaolan.

Kurogane eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il se sentit basculer en arrière. Un de ces maudits rochers se trouvait en travers du chemin. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa soudain l'épaule gauche. Il s'effondra, à genoux, la main droite crispée sur sa blessure. Fye et Shaolan voulurent s'élancer à son secours mais le regard que leur lança Kurogane les en dissuada. C'était son combat. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout, quitte à être vaincu. Quitte à en mourir.

Tu vois, dit Seishirô en riant. Finalement, ce n'était pas la peine de te sacrifier pour lui. Maintenant, vous allez mourir tous les deux.

J'te signale que j'suis pas encore mort ! ricana Kurogane.

En disant cela, il avait remarqué une certaine agitation du côté de Shaolan. Il vit soudain Fye courir vers eux, le sabre de Shaolan à la main, des larmes baignant son visage. Une image qu'il ne devait jamais oublier.

FYE !! NON !!!

Tout se passa très vite. Seishirô se retourna, prêt à détruire Fye lorsque Kurogane brandit son arme en hurlant :

ATTAQUE DU ROI DRAGON !!!

Un éclair aveuglant les éblouit. Le ninja n'avait pas hésité. Il savait que, s'il tuait quelqu'un, il s'affaiblirait et sa blessure n'arrangerait rien. Mais s'il fallait qu'il donne sa vie pour protéger Fye, il le ferait. L'idée de sa mort lui était trop insupportable. L'éclair diminua, laissant apparaître le corps décapité de Seishirô, tenant la plume de Sakura dans la main. Kurogane, un léger sourire aux lèvres, s'effondra peu après.

Il fallut de longues secondes à Fye pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il vit Kurogane étendu plus loin, sans vie, son souffle se coupa. Il voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se précipita vers le corps inanimé du ninja tandis que Shaolan, après s'être occupé de la princesse , alla s'agenouiller auprès de Seishirô. Son premier réflexe avait été pour Kurogane, mais il avait comprit les sentiments du magicien à son égard et avait décidé de le laisser seul.

Fye arriva près du corps de Kurogane et se laissa brutalement tomber à ses côtés. Il n'osa prendre son pouls pour vérifier s'il était encore en vie. Ses doigts effleurèrent le visage de Kurogane et les souvenirs explosèrent dans sa tête. Ceux du temps où la quête des plumes n'était encore qu'un jeu, ses disputes avec Mokona, les stupides surnoms qu'il lui donnait… sa présence fidèle et sans faille aux côtés de Shaolan…et aux siens…

Kuro-chan…dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Fye se pencha vers lui, enserra son corps de ses bras, cacha son visage au creux de son épaule et laissa couler ses larmes.

Oh Kuro-chan….Ne me laisse pas… je t'en supplie…je te demande pardon… tout est de ma faute….

T'auras jamais fini….de dire des bêtises toi… dit soudain une voix.

Fye releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Devant lui, Kurogane avait ouvert les yeux. Il était faible mais bien vivant. Il leva doucement sa main droite et caressa tendrement le visage de Fye. Les larmes de désespoir du magicien se transformèrent soudain en larmes de joie. Il vint à nouveau se blottir contre Kurogane. Celui-ci passa sa main derrière la tête du magicien pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Ne pleure pas Fye… je suis vivant…dit-il.

Oh Kuro, je croyais… tu ne bougeais plus…

Le sort de Tomoyo, murmura-t-il. En fait, je crois bien que je suis tombé dans les pommes….

Fye eut un petit rire nerveux. Ses larmes se calmèrent quelque peu et il resta blottit contre le ninja. Celui-ci murmura avec un soupir d'aise.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… que le retour à la vie puisse être si bon…

Je te demande pardon Kuro…

Pourquoi?

Je voulais mourir et toi…tu as risqué ta vie pour m'en empêcher…c'est ma faute si….

Si quoi ? Si Seishirô est mort ? Sans toi, je crois bien qu'il m'aurait eu ce salaud…et puis, ma blessure se remettra vite…. M'en débarrasser était la meilleure chose à faire. Et c'est grâce à toi si j'y suis arrivé…

Mais tu as failli mourir ! s'écria Fye en se redressant.

Ca t'aurais fait de la peine ?

Pris au dépourvu par la question, Fye baissa les yeux. Le cœur de Kurogane se mit à battre plus vite. Il releva doucement le menton du magicien et lui dit :

Fye…regarde-moi…..

Ce dernier leva un regard intimidé vers le ninja.

Ca t'aurais fait de la peine ? répéta-t-il.

Fye renonça à répondre. Il se pencha doucement vers Kurogane, son visage au dessus du sien. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue et, l'instant d'après, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du ninja. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, profitant l'un de l'autre, se découvrant mutuellement, oubliant leur douleur dans ce qui les unissait.

Je t'aime Kurogane….murmura Fye.

Fye…

Fye a fait un bisou à Kurogane !!!!! Mokona les a vus !!!

La bestiole, visiblement très heureuse, sautillait sur le ventre de Kurogane, arrachant un sourire à Fye.

T'as jamais appris à pas déranger les gens dans leur vie privée toi ?? ronchonna Kurogane en tirant sur les joues de Mokona.

Celui-ci protesta vivement et se réfugia sur l'épaule de Fye après avoir échappé au ninja.

J'aurai jamais cru être un jour content de la revoir c'te boule de poils ! dit-il en laissant retomber sa tête.

Rien de grave ? demanda soudain Shaolan qui les avait rejoint.

Si on oublie le fait que j'ai failli être coupé en deux, ça va, plaisanta Kurogane. Ca va même très bien, ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard plein de tendresse sur Fye.

Shaolan sourit, ému. Il aida ensuite Kurogane à s'asseoir et, avec l'aide de Fye, ils bandèrent ses plaies. Shaolan eut à peine le temps de récupérer Sakura, endormie, que Mokona déployait ses ailes pour les emmener dans une autre dimension. Kurogane prit tendrement Fye dans ses bras et les trois mots qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille firent couler en eux l'espoir d'un avenir plus heureux.


End file.
